


La Marée Des Humeurs

by Louksana



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, bipolarité, christmas challenge 2017, pas de major character death, scènes difficiles
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louksana/pseuds/Louksana
Summary: "Don't let the tide come and wash us away..."Ils se sont trouvés, ils se sont découverts, ils se sont aimés.Et puis ils se sont déchirés, ils se sont recollés, ils se sont battus.Cette histoire, c'est celle d'Isak et Even durant l'année 2018.24 Chapitres pour 12 mois, et un épilogue.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Image n°12 - Feu de cheminée

  _Lundi 1er janvier 2018._

     La musique était forte dans la maison. Les jeunes gens ne pouvaient pas louper un événement tel que le nouvel an. Eva avait pu réquisitionner la maison étant donné l'absence de sa mère, et tout semblait bien mieux se passer que lors de la dernière fête qu'ils avaient organisé ici. Déjà, ils se connaissaient et s'appréciaient tous. Ils avaient tous insisté pour faire cela en comité plutôt réduit, et par plutôt réduit cela voulait dire le groupe des garçons, celui des filles, la kollektivitet, et les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient intégré au fil du temps.  
     Pour situer un peu plus la chose, les filles étaient en train de danser sur la playlist confectionnée avec soin par Esklid, qui était pour sa part en train de parler de l'un de ses cadeaux de noel à Magnus et Mahdi avec cette excitation qui lui était propre. William regardait distraitement les filles danser, assit sur le canapé avec une bière à la main, tandis que PChris et Emma étaient en pleine séance de nettoyage de bouche commun juste à côté de lui. Jonas quand à lui tentait de gérer tant bien que mal Eva, qui était inévitablement déjà torchée. Linn quant à elle se tenait dans un coin stratégique de la pièce et observait tout ce petit monde.  
     Lorsque Vilde s'écria que le compte à rebours allait commencer, tous se ruèrent vers le centre de la pièce pour entamer le décompte... Tous excepté Isak, qui semblait trouver bien plus intéressant de se tortiller à cheval sur les genoux d'Even et de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion.  
\- Bébé on va louper la nouvelle année.  
\- On a 365 jours pour ne pas la louper... Le contra Isak d'un ton bourru.  
\- On a aussi toute l'année pour faire ça. Sourit Even.  
\- Oui mais on a pas tout le temps envie et là j'ai envie.  
\- T'as trop bu encore une fois... Se moqua gentiment l'ainé.  
\- Tais-toi, c'est toi qui a dit que tu voulais bien vivre au jour le jour... Râla à nouveau le plus jeune avant de reprendre sa session embrassade afin d'empêcher Even de répondre.  
     Le reste du groupe pendant ce temps débutait les dix dernières secondes de l'année, avant de tous hurler et se sauter dessus pour souhaiter le meilleur à l'un ou à l'autre. Even avait fini par forcer son petit ami boudeur à saluer eux aussi tout le monde.  
     La fête reprit là où ils l'avaient laissée. Alors que les garçons jouaient de nouveau à des jeux d'alcool, et que les filles débattaient sur l'origine du nouvel an et le fait que certaines fêtes existaient depuis longtemps ou différaient selon les cultures, Isak tentait toujours d'obtenir l'attention de son petit ami qui essayait de discuter avec Linn.  
\- Eeev...  
\- ... Mais du coup peut être qu'on pourrait voir ça en...  
\- Eeeev....  
\- ... Passant par le...  
\- Eeeeeev.... S'impatienta le plus jeune, ce qui fit s'interrompre Even.  
\- Quoi ? Je discute bébé, c'est pas très poli surtout pour Linn.  
     Isak fit la moue et finit par aller rejoindre son meilleur ami. Peut être que lui voudrait bien s'occuper de lui.  
\- Jonaaaaas... Marmona-t'il en arrivant dans son dos.  
     Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et resta pendu là un petit moment avant de se bouger un peu et jeter un oeil à leur partie de cartes.  
\- T'as perdu Jo-Jo.  
\- Merci de me le rappeler Is, si ça se trouve c'est toi qui me porte la poisse.  
\- C'est méchant... Se plaignit il en même temps que les huées des autres garçons.  
\- T'auras déjà oublié dès demain.  
\- Pf n'importe quoi... Vous êtes tous méchant ce soir...  
\- Il a raison t'es carrément bourré. Ajouta Magnus.  
\- Merci voix de la raison. Ironisa Isak.  
     Magnus lui fit un grand sourire et lui proposa de jouer la prochaine manche avec eux, mais le garçon refusa. Il se fit évidemment charrier pour ça.

     Après quelques autres heures plus ou moins mouvementées, quelques derniers verres et fringales nocturnes, les adolescents commencèrent un à un à tomber de sommeil. Chacun trouva sa place sur un coin de matelas gonflés pour l'occasion, ou sur le canapé en se serrant un peu.  
     Isak était blotti dans les bras de son petit ami, son taux d'alcool redescendant doucement. Il était tellement bien là, Even dans son dos, emmitouflé dans une couverture, non loin de la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait le feu dans lequel Eva venait de remettre du bois.  
     Il planait totalement. Il se fit la réflexion philosohique que parfois, le bonheur ce n'était pas grand chose.  
\- Tu dors ? Murmura t'il à l'intention de son petit ami.  
\- Non non.  
\- Tu trouves pas que les flammes font une forme de coeur ?  
\- T'es carrément niais Isak.  
\- Mais... Se plaignit il.  
\- Mais tu as raison, ça fait un peu un coeur.  
\- Ah voilà.  
     Un grognement à leur droite les fit taire. Il serra doucement la main d'Even dans la sienne et sourit légèrement. Cette année allait bien se passer. Il l'espérait. Il avait un bon pressentiment.  
     Les mouvements des flammes les bercèrent peu à peu, leurs yeux se fermèrent lentement. Bientôt, le sommeil les attrapa eux aussi, et le calme de la pièce ne fut troublé que par des respirations emmêlées.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit bien calés l'un contre l'autre, au chaud, et plus amoureux que jamais.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Ardoise

_Mardi 23 janvier 2018._  
   
   
\- Tu vois, commencer une nouvelle année, c'est comme écrire un nouveau chapitre.  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Ouais, tu prends des bonnes résolutions-  
\- Que tu ne suis pas...  
\- Laisses moi finir ! Donc tu prends de bonnes résolutions, tu commences une nouvelle année, c'est un peu comme un nouveau départ. C'est comme une ardoise. Tu effaces tout et tu recommences, en essayant de ne garder que le meilleur.  
\- Je vois pas ça comme ça.  
Isak le regarda, l'incitant à lui expliquer son raisonnement.  
\- Pour moi, on efface pas les choses aussi facilement. On peut pas tout oublier. Alors je vois pas ça comme une ardoise. Plutôt comme une page qui se tourne, mais on peut quand même lire ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Bon ou mauvais. On peut pas s'en sortir si facilement, en oubliant le mauvais, en ne gardant que le bon, ce serait trop simple. Ça te reviens forcément à la gueule un jour ou l'autre. Tu payeras toujours de tes erreurs.  
\- C'est nul de penser comme ça, c'est hyper pessimiste...  
\- C'est utopiste de penser que les gens oublient si facilement. On est toujours un minimum rancunier. Et puis si le karma existe, ça illustre très bien la chose.  
\- Mais les gens peuvent pardonner.  
\- Ouais, mais c'est pas pour cette raison qu'ils oublient. Ils ajoutent juste, ils repassent par dessus. Mais rien ne les empêche de se rappeler.  
  Isak pinça les lèvres d'un air grognon.  
\- Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça...  
\- Je te regarde comment ?  
\- Comme si tu étais jaloux parce que j'ai toujours raison.  
\- C'est même pas vrai, J'AI toujours raison !  
\- C'est ça, c'est ça... Rit Even pour le taquiner.  
   Isak râla un peu et lui planta le bout du pied dans les reins pour l'embêter.  
\- Hé ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? T'en es certain ? Tu vas regretter !  
   Even sauta sur ses pieds et se rua sur lui pour le chatouiller. Isak se tortilla entre ses mains et tenta de répliquer mais il riait déjà trop, et le plus vieux trouva cela adorable.  
  
   Ils se chamaillèrent un moment, chahutant sur le lit, et peut être que plusieurs critères étaient réunis pour qu'ils se retrouvent à moitié nu en si peu de temps. Après tout ils étaient jeunes, fougueux, amoureux, rajoutons à cela les hormones... L'inévitable se produisit forcément.  
   Isak sourit un peu avec cet air coquin qui faisait perdre la tête à son petit ami à chaque fois, et celui-ci lui rendit un regard brûlant en échange. L'ainé commença par l'embrasser un peu partout puis protesta.  
\- Arrête de gigoter comme ça.  
\- Je peux pas tu me chatouilles...  
\- Tu es incroyable.  
\- Hé c'est ta faute aussi...  
\- Ma faute ? Tu vas voir ce qui va être ma faute...  
Cela fit rire Isak qui leva les yeux au ciel  
\- C'est ça montre moi...  
   Even lui sourit et caressa sa peau à nouveau. Ses lèvres se baladaient par-ci par-là, faisant frissonner Isak sur leur passage. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
   Ils finirent par se câliner tous les deux avec une certaine douceur et Even le prépara avec une patience incomparable, ce qui embêtait un peu le plus jeune qui, lui, aurait bien voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure plus rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, l'ainé lui fit bientôt trop de bien pour qu'il arrête de penser et il se laissa aller dans ses bras.  
   Ils jouirent tous les deux dans un entremêlement de soupirs et caresses, et c'était si doux qu'Even se dit qu'il allait probablement mourir d'amour sur place.  
   Existait-il meilleur moyen de décompresser de sa journée ?  
  
\- J'ai déjà arrêté de tenir la moitié de mes résolutions tu vois... Murmura enfin Isak.  
   Even, qui jouait avec ses doigts leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Hm ? Lesquelles ? Demanda t'il d'une voix un peu rauque.  
\- Ben déjà, j'avais dit pas trop de baise.  
\- Quel intérêt ?  
\- On fait ça tout le temps ? Ça m'empêche de réviser.  
\- Ouais mais c'est anti-stress et ça te fait faire du sport.  
   Isak pinça les lèvres un instant et haussa les épaules.  
\- Ouais t'as raison, c'était une résolution de merde, je peux pas ne pas baiser, surtout avec toi.  
   Even rit doucement et secoua la tête.  
\- Heureusement que je suis là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin ! Alors qu'elles sont les autres ?  
\- Hm réviser, chercher quoi faire l'an prochain... Ce genre de truc chiant.  
   L'ainé caressa sa joue en souriant.  
\- Ça c'est pas une histoire de résolution. C'est plutôt de la motivation, quand tu auras trouvé tu le feras sans te forcer. Enfin moins en tout cas.  
Isak le regarda et réfléchit un peu.  
\- Tu parles comme un père de famille.  
   L'ainé prit un air faussement offusqué.  
\- Mais c'est la vérité ! C'est juste que là tu sais pas ce que tu veux faire donc tu trouves ça chiant.  
\- Ouais sûrement, mais comme tout le monde quoi.  
\- Oui, donc j'ai raison, encore une fois.  
   Isak lui tira la langue et ils se chamaillèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient forcés par leurs estomacs à se lever faire à manger.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Les jours écrits

_Lundi 12 février 2018._  
  
  
     Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, la première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière. La lumière vive de l'extérieur, qui s'affaiblit peu à peu le temps que ses yeux ne s'y habituent. Ensuite il vit une paire d'yeux qu'il connaissait bien, qui le fixait plutôt intensément. Sa première pensée fut "il est déjà si tard ?", mais la ville n'étais pas encore vraiment réveillée, alors il ne comprit pas vraiment. Isak n'était jamais réveillé avant lui.  
     Ce dernier sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue du plat du pouce.  
\- Bon anniversaire Even.  
     Le jeune homme cligna des yeux deux fois, se remémorant la date d'aujourd'hui, puis sourit simplement. Il tira le plus jeune contre lui et l'entoura d'une étreinte chaleureuse.  
\- Merci. Murmura-t'il d'une voix encore endormie.  
     Le sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres tout de suite, et les deux garçons restèrent là un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Isak était en train de tracer des formes aléatoires sur l'omoplate d'Even, et Even embrassait l'épaule d'Isak.  
  
\- Tu étais réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
     Ils étaient maintenant face à face, à jouer avec les cheveux l'un de l'autre. De temps en temps leurs doigts venaient se trouver.  
\- Hm... Vingt minutes peut être, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin pas hyper longtemps quoi.  
     Even haussa un sourcil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit ami ait pu se réveiller si tôt.  
\- Juste pour mon anniversaire ?  
     Isak hocha la tête et il avait l'air si fier de lui que l'ainé ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Et c'est moi le cliché vivant ?  
\- On est tous les deux des clichés vivants. Le couple cliché.  
     Cette remarque les fit rire tous les deux et ils se chamaillèrent gentiment. Entre les chatouilles ou les taquineries se glissaient quelques baisers légers, des caresses plus douces. Isak voulait à tout prix qu'Even garde cet air joyeux, il l'avait trouvé tellement beau pendant son sommeil. Il aurait aimé que tous les matins soient comme celui-là, mais il finissait par comprendre que ce ne serait jamais le cas.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
     Isak revint à lui dans un petit "hm ?", et comprit soudainement qu'il avait arrêté de gigoter et de rigoler.  
\- Oh, oui, je réfléchissais juste.  
     Le plus vieux pencha la tête de côté légèrement, pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse.  
\- A quoi ?  
\- A euh... J'espère juste que Eskild ne t'a pas acheté une poupée gonflable, il a émit cette possibilité l'autre fois et laisse moi te dire que je serais jaloux.  
     Even le regarda d'un air perplexe, mais finit par rire en imaginant bien leur ami faire ce genre de cadeau. Le plus jeune soupira discrètement, au moins il avait réussi à détourner l'attention de son copain. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et tout gâcher, encore moins le jour de son anniversaire.  
\- Tu serais jaloux ? Il faudrait que je sois frustré pour que je me serve de ce genre de truc alors que je t'ai toi. Et j'ai de la chance parce que je suis loin de l'être. D'ailleurs viens ici toi !  
     Isak couina lorsqu'Even le tira par les hanches pour le tirer de nouveau sur le lit.  
\- Even on a plein de choses à faire... Tenta de se plaindre le plus jeune, mais les frissons qui suivaient les baisers de son compagnon le firent rapidement changer d'avis.  
     Il tenta néanmoins de se faire entendre, sans grand succès;  
\- Ca peut bien attendre un peu non ? Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un emploi du temps chargé aujourd'hui.  
\- Hmm peut être... Dépêche toi alors, sinon c'est moi qui sera frustré.  
     Et peut être que l'emploi du temps fut un peu plus chamboulé que prévu ce matin là.  
  
  
     Toutefois, ils étaient presque à l'heure lorsque les invités arrivèrent. Isak avait invité les amis proches pour l'après midi, histoire qu'ils viennent après les cours qu'eux mêmes avaient loupés, et ce soir ils pourraient aller au restaurant qu'Even choisirait.  
     Tout ce beau monde se retrouva un peu serré dans le si petit appartement, et les meubles se retrouvèrent poussés contre les murs rapidement dans l'espoir de faire un peu plus de place.  
     Tout le monde s'installa plus ou moins confortablement sur le sol et commencèrent à partager ce qu'ils avaient emmené. Un pique nique géante s'improvisa dans la pièce. Magnus avait apporté un Uno et Jonas son Cards Against Humanity, et les adolescents se prêtèrent vite au jeu. Bientôt, l'appartement n'étais que cris et bousculade.  
Vint l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux, et malgré l'allure ratée dudit gâteau qu'Isak tenta de défendre tant bien que mal, celui-ci était meilleur qu'il en avait l'air.  
     Eskild n'offrit pas de poupée gonflable à Even, mais rit de bon coeur lorsque le jeune homme lui fit la remarque.  
\- La prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas... C'est qui le prochain anniversaire sur la liste ? S'écria Elskild, qui récolta de nouveaux cris en guise de réponse.  
\- Alors, tu as un cadeau préféré ?  
\- Ca se fait pas de choisir un cadeau préféré !  
\- Allez on en a tous un... Vas y Even, choisis !  
     Le blond réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers son petit ami en fronçant les sourcils. Il le regarda un moment.  
\- Je ne peux pas choisir, je n'ai pas eu le cadeau d'Isak.  
    Cette remarque déclencha un débat pour deviner le cadeau qu'Isak allait donc lui offrir, en passant par des propositions douteuses bien évidemment. Jonas se fit lyncher puisqu'il était le seul à être au courant, et tenta de se défendre en expliquant que c'était une surprise et qu'Isak s'était donné trop de mal pour tout organiser pour qu'ils gâchent ladite surprise.  
  
     L'après midi passa incroyablement vite aux yeux de toute le monde, preuve d'une bonne entente et d'un bon moment passé tous ensemble. Les invités laissèrent les amoureux seuls en souhaitant une nouvelle fois un bon anniversaire à Even. Magnus leur suggéra de ne pas casser le lit ce soir là ce qui lui valu un doigt d'honneur d'Isak qui lui fit la remarque qu'il ferait mieux d'y faire attention lui même.  
     Puis, une fois seuls, ils se préparèrent tranquillement pour pouvoir sortir au restaurant. Even en avait choisi un plutôt simple et chaleureux, ce qui n'était pas étonnant venant de lui.  
     Alors pour l'occasion, ils s'étaient fait beaux. Even s'était bien coiffé, avait revêtu sa chemise bleue foncée et sa veste en jean blanche. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, d'impatience, et de joie. Il avait ensuite opté pour un jean bleu foncé lui aussi tout simple. Il aida Isak à boutonner sa chemise blanche, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait hâte de la lui retirer un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il le voyait déjà avec les cheveux en bataille et sa fameuse chemise à moitié ouverte, un peu éméché à cause de quelques verres de vins ou d'il ne savait quoi, à lui dit qu'il avait beaucoup trop chaud mais qu'il voudrait bien brûler si c'était Even qui l'y aidait.  
\- Bébé ? Ici la terre ?  
\- Hein ? Fit le blond en clignant des yeux.  
\- Tu étais parti loin, ça va là avec cette veste ?  
     Il jeta un oeil à la tenue de son petit ami et attarda un peu son regard sur ses hanches et ses lèvres.  
\- Ouais tu es parfait.  
\- Sûr ? T'as pas l'air de bien être présent là .  
     Even lui sourit et le tira à lui.  
\- Désolé je réfléchissait, oui ça m'arrive je sais...  
\- Ca devait être très important pour que tu réfléchisse à ce point. Rit tendrement Isak.  
\- Ca l'était.  
\- Tu veux me partager ta réflexion ?  
\- C'est pas ma réflexion qu'on va partager, c'est le lit après le resto si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
     Cela eut le don de faire rire le plus jeune qui le repoussa gentiment.  
\- Oui alors comme tu dis, après le resto sinon on ne mangera jamais !  
  
     C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à une table décorée dans les mêmes tons marrons et verts clair que le reste de la pièce. Quelques cadres étaient accrochés aux murs, des lampes à l'intensité modérée éclairaient agréablement la pièce.  
\- Si la bouffe est aussi bonne que la déco est belle, on sera bien tombés. Fit remarquer Even.  
     Le plus jeune acquiesça en tripotant la serviette pliée sur son assiette.  
\- C'est chouette en effet.  
     On leur apporta le menu et ils choisirent assez facilement leur repas, même si tout les tentait un peu. On leur apporta des amuses bouches le temps que l'entrée n'arrive et ils discutèrent un peu de leur journée, du lycée, du travail d'Even et de ses études aussi.  
     Quand vint le dessert et qu'Isak sorti une bougie pour la planter sur les profiteroles qu'ils partageaient -le repas ayant été copieux- avant de se mettre à chanter, les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Au final toute la salle chanta en coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il souffle sa bougie, après avoir fait son voeu bien évidemment. Il avait souhaité ne jamais blesser Isak ou ses amis, et que peut être sa maladie s'améliorerait. Il remercia toutes les personne en levant son verre et en souriant, tout simplement heureux en cet instant.  
     Isak le bouffait du regard, les yeux rivés sur le sourire de son petit ami, sur son visage illuminé, sur ses traits éclatants de joie. Lui avait un grand sourire niais. Il tenta de se souvenir de chaque détail, chaque sensation. Ainsi il pourrait se souvenir de ce moment là pour les jours moins heureux. Il prit une photo de son Even flamboyant. Il lui vola également un baiser avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger leur dessert.  
     La question ne tarda pas vraiment, comme il s'y était attendu.  
\- Mais du coup... C'est ça mon cadeau ou j'en ai un autre ?  
\- Non il y en a un autre.  
Even lui fit implicitement comprendre qu'il attendait la suite d'un léger froncement de sourcil rieur.  
\- Il est dans ta poche de veste.  
L'ainé haussa les sourcils cette fois. Il rit un peu et secoua la tête.  
\- Tu veux dire que je l'ai depuis tout ce temps ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, regarde ?  
     Il plongea donc sa main dans sa poche, de laquelle il sorti un papier plié en deux et une enveloppe. Il jeta un oeil à Isak pour savoir par quoi il devait commencer, et celui-ci lui pointa le papier.  
     Even découvrit un dessin comme il en faisait encore de temps en temps au plus jeune. Il sourit en voyant que ce dernier s'était donné du mal à dessiner un avion et leur deux visages.  
\- On va quelque part ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ouvre l'enveloppe ?  
Il s'exécuta et sourit sincèrement en y trouvant deux billets pour New York.  
\- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait enfin réaliser ton rêve ?  
     Even fixa un moment les billets et finit par se lever pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra fort. Quelques petits "ow..." attendris se firent entendre, et Even finit par regagner sa place. Il regarda à nouveau les billets d'avion et serra fort sa main.  
  
  
     En ressortant du restaurant, il n'avait plus que ça en tête. Il avait déjà envie d'être à la fin de la semaine et de s'envoler de l'autre côté de la planète. Il se voyait déjà au milieu des grattes ciel et des New Yorkais occupés.  
     Et Isak ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de son visage si souriant qu'il aurait pu illuminer toute la rue.  
\- On a un programme ? Demanda t'il soudainement.  
\- J'ai regardé un peu, il y a des programmes selon le nombre de jour sur internet, mais on peut bouger ça un peu.  
\- C'est une bonne idée ! J'ai hâte !  
\- Je vois ça. Rit le plus jeune, la bonne humeur de son petit ami était contagieuse.  
     Une fois rentrés à la maison, Even se rua sur l'ordinateur pour regarder tout ça, il était déjà en train d'écrire tous les programmes qu'il trouvait, de marquer en gros ce qu'il voulait absolument voir. Isak le regarda faire en souriant doucement, amusé. Il aurait aimé que la vie soit toujours aussi bonne.  
\- Mais d'ailleurs...  
     Even le coupa soudainement dans ses pensées, il releva les yeux vers lui.  
\- On va loger où ? Tu as du dépenser toutes nos économies !  
\- Tes parents nous payent l'airbnb bébé, et un peu du reste des dépenses. Tu leur dira merci sinon ça aurait été beaucoup plus court. Rit il.  
     Even sourit un peu plus, si toutefois cela était possible, et gribouilla à nouveau vigoureusement sur la feuille.  
\- Ca te va si on commence par Broadway et les alentours ?  
\- On commence par où tu veux Ev, c'est ton voyage.  
\- Mais et toi ?  
\- Moi je te suis, tant que tu gardes ce sourire ça me va parfaitement.  
\- Alors tu me laisses tout planifier ?  
\- Oui, si tu veux bébé, fais toi plaisir. Enfin pas non plsu dans la démesure, il faut que ce soit faisable.  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Oh et puis je veux vraiment qu'on pique nique à Central Park et qu'on filme tout. Oh et puis je veux faire un album photo ou alors un carnet de voyage.  
     Cela fit rire Isak qui le trouva adorable. Le voir se démener ainsi sans pour autant que la maladie n'en soit l'origine avait quelque chose de pur à regarder.  
     Finalement, Even passa encore une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit à ajuster leur semaine New Yorkaise, le tout organisé jour par jour. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Isak ne finisse par le tirer presque de force au lit.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Image n°15 - New York

 

_Dimanche 18 février 2018._

     Ils s'étaient levé tôt ce matin. Even avait insisté pour passer sa première journée New Yorkaise dans l'incontournable Central Park. "Juste pour vérifier que ce soit si grand qu'on le dit" avait il dit. Isak avait juste rigolé, mais ça lui allait. Évidemment que ça lui irait de toute façon, tant qu'Even souriait comme ça.  
     Alors il avait fait un effort, non sans grogner au réveil, et ils étaient sortis tôt. Enfin... A neuf heures ils étaient dehors, il considérait déjà cela tôt.  
     Ils avaient marché, s'étaient perdu, avaient galéré avec les noms de rues, mais finalement, ils avaient trouvé le fameux parc. Vu d'ici, il ne payait pas de mine, après tout, c'était un parc. Mais il était quand même plutôt joli.  
     Ils s'étaient donc baladés un peu au hasard dans les allées, main dans la main. Even avait les yeux partout, comme si il tentait d'imprimer le moindre détail dans sa mémoire, et Isak était juste là, à regarder les alentours, et à le regarder lui, et à fondre d'amour. Et surtout à profiter de voir Even si heureux. Il inspira, il ne voulait pas penser au pire. Il allait se contenter d'observer sa joie et son excitation semblable à un enfant de six ans un matin de noel. C'était beaucoup trop mignon pour qu'il ne se gâche le moment.

     Alors ils avaient marché, et puis avaient prit des photos. Des tonnes de photos. Even prit aussi des vidéos évidemment "pour faire un film de leurs vacances", et Isak le laissa faire. Ca leur ferait un souvenir. Sur les coups de midi, ils s'étaient trouvé un coin à peu près tranquille avec vue sur le lac, avaient posé leur petite couverture sur le sol gelé, et s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et avaient sorti leur repas.  
\- C'est quand même vraiment trop bête.  
\- Hm ? Questionna Even, la bouche pleine.  
\- Ben traverser le monde et venir à New York, et devoir manger des sandwichs à Central Park parce qu'on est pauvres.  
     L'ainé secoua la tête et prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée.  
\- Je m'en fiche, c'est déjà beaucoup trop bien de visiter. Et puis je préfère manger des sandwichs et qu'on puisse se faire vraiment plaisir sur quelque chose.  
\- Comme Broadway ?  
     Les yeux d'Even s'illuminèrent.  
\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille ?  
\- J'ai pris des tickets.  
     Even le regarda, bouche bée.  
\- Mais... Je l'avais retiré de la liste parce que je pensais que ça ne te plairais pas... Et puis ça coûte cher...  
\- Tant pis, on mangera des sandwichs un peu plus longtemps.  
     Even rit, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

 

_Mardi 20 février 2018._

     Le coucher de soleil depuis le sommet d'un immeuble avait été magnifique. La journée de visite avait été magnifique. Les souvenirs seraient magnifiques. Ce qui allait être moins magnifique, ce serait l'état de ses jambes le lendemain matin.  
     Even était infatigable, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire de plus, à ajouter au programme.  
\- On pourrait juste aller faire un tour là bas, pas longtemps promis.  
\- Ev, je suis mort, si je dors pas on pourra jamais réussir à faire ce qu'on a déjà prévu.  
     L'ainé bouda un moment, sur le chemin du retour à leur logement, mais il finit par se dire qu'ils en avaient peut être déjà fait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Et puis il ne voulais pas se gâcher le souvenir de ce voyage, et donc il ne servait à rien de s'engueuler avec son petit ami.  
\- Tu voudras un massage ?  
\- Tu ferais ça ?  
\- Tu as mal où ?  
     Isak ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta un instant.  
\- En fait c'est plutôt où je n'ai pas mal...  
     Even sourit en coin.  
\- A ce point ?  
\- Even on a du faire plus de cinquante kilomètres à pied en trois jours, je suis mort. Rit il.  
\- J'oublies que tu as des petites jambes... Le taquina l'ainé.  
\- C'est toi, c'est pas des jambes que t'as c'est des échasses !  
     Even rit de bon coeur et embrassa sa tempe.  
\- Tu es bien content d'avoir un petit ami monté sur échasses.  
     Isak fit mine de faire la moue, mais ça ne marcha pas bien longtemps.

     Enfin, il put se laisser tomber sur le lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt qu'Even ne commença à lui masser le dos.  
 

_Vendredi 23 février 2018._

     New York s'éloignait peu à peu à mesure que leur avion ne grimpait dans le ciel. Even fixait la ville par le hublot, l'air un peu ailleurs.  
\- La prochaine fois on ira voir Hollywood. Lui murmura son petit ami.  
\- Il y aura une prochaine fois ? Fit il en tournant la tête vers lui.  
\- Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas ?  
     Even lui sourit joyeusement et le serra fort contre lui. Aussi fort qu'il pu pour lui transmettre toute sa reconnaissance, mais avec une tendresse délicate pour ne pas non plus lui faire mal.  
     Il lança un dernier regard à la ville qui ne dort jamais, au revoir l'Amérique, rebonjour la routine.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Leurrer son monde

 

_Mercredi 7 Mars 2018._

     Le cours se termina enfin. Isak rangea ses affaires et salua Sana qui semblait pressée.  
     Even n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des messages un peu osés voir carrément cochons, et il avait eu beau lui dire que ce n'était peut être pas le moment, son petit ami semblait trouver ça très amusant de le mettre mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, la professeur l'avait rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas forcé à lire le contenu des messages à toute la classe.  
     Il soupira un peu en mettant son sac sur son dos et sortit de la salle avec le reste des élèves pour éviter une remarque de sa prof. Il tomba sur Jonas au détour d'un couloir et ils prirent le temps de discuter un moment. Ils se voyaient moins depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Even, et ça lui manquait un peu, il devait l'avouer. lls finirent par se mettre d'accord, Jonas viendrait manger à l'appartement un de ces soirs.  
     Après un check de la main, il descendit un étage, le nez sur son téléphone, et fut tirer dans un recoin. Le portable manqua de voler et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait une paire de lèvres s'écrasait déjà sur les siennes.  
\- Hé tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
\- Bonjour Isak. Rit Even, l'air tout amusé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je suis venu voir une ancienne prof pour un projet pour l'école. Et je t'attendais. Je finissais par me dire que tu étais déjà parti.  
\- Non, j'ai croisé Jonas, c'est pour ça.  
\- Ah oui, il allait bien ?  
\- Ça te dérange si il vient un de ces jours ?  
     Even secoua la tête en souriant.  
\- Non en plus j'avais envie de cuisiner ! Donc c'est l'occasion. Tu préfères lasagnes ou boulettes de viande ?  
\- Ça se discute...  
\- Mais bon là maintenant j'ai envie d'autre chose, et j'ai pensé à ça toute la journée.  
\- Je te le fais pas dire, c'est limite si c'était pas du harcèlement à ce niveau !  
\- C'est ça, rentrons donc calmer nos ardeurs. Et vite.  
     Isak rit mais ne se fit pas prier.

   
   
_Samedi 10 Mars 2018_

     Lorsqu'Isak poussa la porte de l'appartement, suivi de près par son meilleur ami, une douce odeur de sucre se faufila jusqu'à ses narines. Il sourit et trouva évidemment Even en cuisine.  
\- Salut les gars, faites pas gaffe c'est le bazar mais je gère !  
     Isak haussa les sourcils en voyant l'état de la cuisine. Il y avait de la sauce tomate qui avait giclé par terre, un saladier plein de viande hachée, et un début d'empilement de lasagnes.  
\- J'ai fait une salade de fruit et un gâteau au yaourt pour le dessert. Fit-il, l'air concentré sur sa quantité de bolognaise.  
\- Bébé tu sais on est que trois à manger là.  
\- Oui, ben j'ai fais pour trois.  
Jonas se retint de rire et échangea un regard avec Isak qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide peut être ?  
\- Non je gère je te dis.  
\- On peut goutter ?  
\- Non pas touche !  
     Isak approcha son bras du four pour en ouvrir la porte mais Even l'en empêcha.  
\- J'ai dit non touche à rien.  
\- Rolala, monsieur rabat joie...  
\- Estime toi heureux d'avoir un cuisinier.  
\- Hé c'est la meilleure, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais cuisiner l'autre jour !

     Isak préféra donc quitter la cuisine en bougonnant un peu. Even et lui se prenaient souvent la tête ces derniers jours. Il mettait ça sur le compte du projet de son petit ami, ça devait le stresser.  
Il s'installa avec Jonas sur le lit et lança sa playstation sur leur petite télé. Il lança une manette à son ami qui l'attrapa au vol.  
\- Je vais te démonter encore une fois !  
\- N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui ai gagné la dernière fois !  
     Et c'est ainsi qu'Isak perdit trois fois contre son meilleur ami.

     Ils passèrent enfin à table. Isak était toujours en train de bouder de ses défaites, et Jonas ne se gênait pas pour se vanter. Even leur servit chacun une énorme part de lasagne et le brun fit les gros yeux.  
\- On ne va pas mourir de faim ! En tout cas ça sent vraiment bon.  
\- Attends de goûter. Fit Isak en se léchant les lèvres d'impatience ; il attendit tout de même que son petit ami ne se serve à son tour. Bon app les gars.  
     Ils se jetèrent tous trois sur leur repas, il faut dire que leurs estomacs réclamaient depuis un petit moment déjà. Isak râla en se brûlant la langue et Jonas se moqua gentiment de lui mais se mordit la langue à son tour, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire l'ainé des trois qui secoua la tête en soufflant sur sa bouchée.  
     Le repas alla bon train. Les discussions sur le lycée ne s'arrêtaient plus, et Even, même si il en avait souvent des nouvelles, appréciait d'avoir le point de vue de Jonas sur ce qu'avait pu lui dire Isak. Il leur parla un peu de son école et de ses projets de l'année, et il avait l'air si passionné que les deux amis ne purent que boire ses paroles, presque comme si eux mêmes étaient soudainement passionnés.  
     Finir leurs assiettes fut plus difficile qu'il n'en avait l'air, le brun se tenait le ventre et prennait son temps entre chaque fourchette, Isak avait opté pour les minuscules parts, et Even avait déjà calé pour tout dire.  
\- Comment veux-tu qu'on touche aux desserts après ça... Je t'avais dit qu'il y en avait trop...  
\- Je pensais que vous aviez faim !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si on avait pas eu faim alors... Rit Jonas, qui abandonna pour de bon.  
\- Tant pis on aura des restes. On va attendre d'avoir digéré un peu pour la suite. Proposa Isak en jetant un oeil à son petit ami.  
     Even hocha la tête.  
\- On a qu'à se poser devant la télé alors.

     Les trois acolytes s'installèrent donc sur le lit, chacun une bière à la main. Les programmes n'étaient pas vraiment intéressants alors ils zappèrent avant de rester sur un petit film sentimental qu'ils ne cessaient de critiquer.  
     Et puis au bout d'un bon moment, Isak proposa de passer au dessert. Il fit un effort pour se lever et les servir, et ils finirent ainsi le repas vautrés sur le lit, à parodier ce fameux film.  
     Au final, ce fut une bonne soirée passée entre amis, et Jonas rentra chez lui tardivement.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Capter ton absence

_Jeudi 22 Mars 2018._  
  
     Even était toujours là, à gesticuler et faire trois choses à la fois. La vaisselle était à moitié propre et il était déjà en train de vouloir sortir les poubelles.  
     Isak soupira un peu. Le regarder faire depuis ces derniers jours le mettait mal à l'aise. Il le voyait s'agiter, il le voyait lui cacher des choses, Even était parfois inatteignable. Cette nuit lorsqu'il était rentré de sa fête d'école, Even n'avait même pas fait attention au bruit qu'il avait fait. Le plus jeune finissait par vraiment s'inquiéter des conséquences.  
\- Ev bébé... Tu peux te poser deux minutes ?  
     Even tourna la tête vers lui immédiatement et s'assit à ses côtés. Isak pouvait voir l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester en place, les muscles de son corps étaient tendus, ses yeux se baladaient sans cesse.  
\- Tu sais on pourrait-  
\- C'est la saison des aurores boréales, tu en as déjà vu ?  
\- Euh... Non mais... Répondit Isak, un peu dérouté par la question.  
\- Oh alors on va y aller ! On va prendre l'avion et aller au nord du pays, ou encore mieux sur une île au nord. En ce moment il parait qu'il y en a plein. C'est fascinant ce genre de chose, il faut que tu en voies ! On pourrait y aller ce week end, on a rien de prévu on va se faire chier sinon.  
     Le plus jeune le laissa continuer un moment, cherchant comment l'arrêter sans qu'il ne le prenne mal. Il inspira profondément et attendit qu'il y ait un arrêt d'une demi seconde pour reprendre la parole.  
\- Ev je peux parler ?  
\- D'ailleurs j'aimerais vraiment aller voir là bas. Et faire du chien de traîneau.  
\- Even s'il te plait.  
     Isak prit sa main doucement pour essayer d'attirer son attention, ce qui sembla marcher un instant.  
\- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut qu'on parle.  
     L'ainé cligna des yeux sans comprendre ce que son copain voulait dire.  
\- Je sais ce que tu fais, on ira pas voir les aurores... Enfin pas tout de suite c'est sûr.  
\- Mais Isak t'en as jamais vu !  
\- Even tu es en pleine crise de manie là ! Répondit le plus jeune, il s'en voulu immédiatement parce qu'il y avait peut être été un peu fort.  
Par chance Even resta silencieux. Il fixait un point derrière son épaule.  
\- Even c'est pas grave, ça va aller, mais on peut pas décider de choses comme ça, en plus là on a pas trop l'argent. Il faut y réfléchir d'accord ? Je suis pas contre hein, mais un voyage ça se prévoit. On peut pas y aller sur un coup de tête, et je sais que tu t'en voudrais.  
     L'ainé semblait s'être renfermé. Il espérait que ce soit bon signe, mais il craignait qu'il ne devienne violent.  
\- Bébé, tu sais comment ça se passe... Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu montes en flèche... Et je ne sais pas comment contrôler ça à part te le dire tu comprends... ?  
     Even pinça les lèvres, sa jambe tressautait sans arrêt, rapidement. Il déglutit et se leva.  
\- Je dois sortir. Fit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Je dois sortir.  
\- Even s'il te plait j'ai besoin de savoir où tu vas...  
\- Je vais... Aller chez mes parents.  
     Isak se mordit la joue.  
\- Tu promets ? Je peux t'accompagner sinon...  
Even sembla lutter avec lui même un moment et finit par hocher la tête.  
\- Je parlerais pas si tu veux.  
     L'ainé acquiesça à nouveau et resta planté là.  
     Isak prit son manteau et lui enfila, Even avait l'air complètement détaché de la réalité maintenant, et il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il envoya un message le plus rapidement possible à Cecilie, la mère de son petit ami, et mit son propre manteau et son bonnet.  
     Il ne toucha pas plus Even, il ne parla pas, il ouvrit simplement la porte et le laissa sortir avant de fermer derrière eux et de sortir du bâtiment. Cecilie lui répondit peu après qu'elle les rejoindrait à mi-chemin, ce qui rassura un peu Isak. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le froid glacial, Even ne semblait pas vouloir prendre le bus. Alors Isak prit son mal en patience et marcha un peu derrière pour lui laisser un minimum d'espace vital.  
     Ils finirent par rencontrer madame Bech Naesheim, qui remercia silencieusement Isak.  
\- Rentre bien mon grand, on te tient au courant  
     Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda son petit ami en inspirant. Even lui jeta un oeil et tendit un peu son bras, alors Isak s'y blottit un instant. L'ainé resserra son poing sur son manteau et le serra un peu trop fort. Cecilie pinça les lèvres.  
\- Allez on va y aller. Dit elle, un peu fermement en voyant son fils serrer de plus en plus fort.  
     Mais Even ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Isak, et ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter de la surtension de ses muscles.  
-Even. Répéta la mère en attrapant son bras. Lâche le et viens maintenant.  
     Isak se racla la gorge et gigota un peu pour se défaire de son emprise, sans grand succès. Il flippait réellement cette fois mais garda son sang froid.  
\- Lache moi Ev, tu vas rentrer chez toi et être en sécurité. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter plus tard.  
     Il força doucement pour le repousser et essaya de le faire lâcher. Cecilie tira son bras de son côté pour l'inciter à la suivre, et enfin, Isak put s'éloigner.  
\- On se voit bientôt, d'accord ? Fit Isak en lui souriant, même si il était clairement en train de se briser de l'intérieur.  
     Cecilie lui envoya un regard plein d'empathie et le jeune homme lui sourit le moins tristement possible.  
  
     Isak tourna les talons, il se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait rien fait d'aussi difficile dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner, même si c'était pour son bien.  
     Il fit le chemin inverse, la poitrine oppressée et la gorge serrée. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à dormir la nuit venue. Il angoissait, et il était seul. Et il laissait Even. Peut être entre de bonnes mains, mais il le laissait tomber.  
     Il essaya de se dire que c'était mieux pour lui, qu'après tout, c'était son petit ami qui en avait fait la demande, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir de ne pas savoir gérer sa maladie parce qu'il n'était pas médecin ni même psychologue. Mais c'était tellement dur, la culpabilisation le rongeait incroyablement.  
     Il avait le souffle court lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement un peu trop calme. Un peu trop vide. Le contraste avec l'hyperactivité grandissante d'Even fut brutal. Il posa ses chaussures, puis son manteau et enfin son écharpe et son bonnet. Ses gestes étaient lents, sa respiration sifflante, sa tête lui tournait presque, et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes prêtes à rouler sur ses joues.  
     Il regarda le plafond et souffla maladroitement. Il n'avait même pas faim. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le mur décoré par leur soin avec différentes photos, citations et dessins d'Even, et il craqua.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Du sel sur tes lèvres

_Mercredi 4 avril_  
  
  
10:36  
  
\- Laisse moi seul  
\- Non  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que sur internet ça dit que pendant une phrase dépressive on ne doit surtout pas laisser la personne seule. Alors je reste.  
\- Tu vas finir comme Sonja.  
     Isak ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de se persuader qu'Even était simplement en train de se défendre comme il pouvait.  
\- Je veux simplement aider. Je peux pas te donner une aide adaptée si tu m'expliques pas comment tout ça fonctionne pour toi personnellement.  
\- J'ai pas envie de parler.  
     Le plus jeune regarda le dos de son petit ami un instant et réprima un soupir. Il allait l'aider coûte que coûte. Et Even allait aller mieux, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
  
  
15:24  
  
\- Bébé, tu veux manger un peu ?  
     Even ne lui répondit pas. Isak pinça les lèvres et se leva. Il allait se faire à manger. Et puis essayer de nourrir son petit ami aussi.  
     Il prit grade à ne pas faire trop de bruit, il avait cru comprendre qu'Even n'aimait pas ça, il lui avait dit par le passé que ça lui résonnait dans la tête, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
     Il chercha dans les placards. Il restait de la soupe, alors il la fit chauffer. Il soupira un peu et perdit son regard dans le vide. Pendant un instant il ne pensa à rien. Il était comme dans un état second. Il était fatigué. Pas seulement physiquement ou moralement. Il était fatigué pour Even. Il aurait voulu que l'aider soit plus facile. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui prendre un peu de tout ça, le soulager. Mais tout ce qu'il tentait ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Enfin, il n'en savait rien. Ses recherches lui disaient de persévérer. Les témoignages qu'il avait lu par milliers lui conseillaient de continuer à stimuler son copain, même si celui-ci ne coopérait pas. Mais Even était bien de ce type là. Il avait l'impression de l'embêter. Peut être qu'il avait besoin d'être seul dans ces moments là ?  
     Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Et ça, ça l'énervait. Even détournait sans cesse le sujet, refusait de répondre à ses questions, ils se disputaient parfois. Isak aurait aimé que son petit ami puisse comprendre qu'en agissant ainsi, il ne faisait que se soumettre à sa maladie. L'ignorer n'était vraiment pas la bonne solution.  
     Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Even ait peur. Lui même était mort de trouille. Accepter une chose pareille, c'était accepter de devoir changer sa vie. Instaurer une certaine routine protectrice. Refuser certaines activités, ne plus jamais toucher à l'alcool. Ca avait quelque chose de morbide, comme si vivre ainsi ne serait pas vraiment vivre. Pas de liberté. Refuser de laisser sa maladie gagner, mais perdre son intégrité en quelque sorte. Il pouvait bien comprendre qu'Even ne voulait pas de ça. Qui en voudrait ?  
     D'un autre côté, en restant tel qu'il agissait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à dire nier, oublier, ignorer. Passer des phases, les rejeter aussitôt passées, s'en vouloir. Ce n'était que s'attirer des ennuis, ne jamais pouvoir prévoir une crise, refuser de l'aide, faire souffrir ses proches en plus de soi même, ne pas s'informer. Il frissonna. Even s'était il déjà informé ? Il ne savait trop rien du passé de son petit ami. Il savait à peine quand sa maladie s'était développée, ses parents avaient fait leur maximum, grand bien leur fasse, mais Even... Savait il réellement qu'il n'était pas seul ? Qu'il était malade mais que des possibilités s'offraient à lui ? Que des gens étaient là pour l'écouter ? Connaissait-il les symptômes, les déclencheurs ? Que savait-il vraiment ? Avait-il toujours souhaité ne rien savoir ?  
     La vibration de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Cecilie Bech Naesheim. Elle voulait sûrement des nouvelles.  
    Il décrocha, elle lui demanda tout d'abord comment lui même allait, elle semblait inquiète pour Isak. Ce dernier lui répondit brièvement puis lui expliqua l'état d'Even. Elle lui donna quelques conseils qu'elle lui répétait toujours, lui proposa de ne pas rester seul, de se faire épauler. Il la remercia et lui répondit qu'il lui faisait une soupe, et que si il y avait un trop gros problème, il savait qu'il avait des gens sur qui compter. Il pouvait la comprendre elle aussi, avoir un fils qui se détruisait seul, ou plutôt qu'une chose plus ou moins inconnue lui prenait son fils... Ca devait être extrêmement dur. Monsieur Bech Naesheim lui, avait une façon différente de montrer son angoisse. Il était plus détaché. Il avait l'air plus fort. En apparence. Mais Isak avait bien pu voir cette fois et d'autres qu'il ne restait pas de marbre non plus. Qui le pourrait de toute façon ? Il essaya de ne pas penser aux immondes personnes qui laissaient tomber les gens pour ce genre de chose -surtout pas ses parents, il n'avait certainement pas envie de penser à eux maintenant, sinon ce serait pire. Il remercia à nouveau Cecilie et tenta de la rassurer. La soupe était chaude. Il en versa une partie dans un bol après avoir raccroché.  
     Il prit le temps d'en siroter un peu, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait si faim. Il reviendrait chercher sa part plus tard.  
  
\- Bébé je t'ai fait de la soupe, ça va te réchauffer et ça passe bien.  
     Il fronça les sourcils en ne trouvant pas Even allongé sous la couette. Il se tourna, son petit ami n'avait pas pu sortir, il aurait du passer devant la cuisine. Son coeur accéléra, mais la fenêtre était bien fermée. Il inspira maladroitement et tenta donc le seul lieu plausible : la minuscule salle de bain.  
     Even était bien là, dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas prit la peine d'allumer la lumière.  
\- Ev, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu veux te laver ?  
     Un reniflement lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils. Pleurer ne ressemblait pas à son petit ami. Il posa le bol sur le rebord du lavabo et approcha, les yeux rivés sur son petit ami. Celui-ci était assis sur les toilettes, tout habillé, les deux pieds par terre et le haut du corps recroquevillé sur lui même. Isak dégluti et approcha. Il avait l'impression de sentir son coeur se briser en million de petits morceaux, il ne souhaiterait pas ce genre de vision à son pire ennemi. Il posa très délicatement ses mains sur les bras d'Even, mais ce n'est qu'en s'accroupissant qu'il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa chaussette gauche. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête.  
     Il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, l'urine n'était pas foncée. En tout cas jamais à ce point. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses neurones ne se connectent correctement, et cette fois-ci, son cerveau manqua de disjoncter complètement.  
     Du sang avait coulé sur le sol. Récemment. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter de la quantité, mais Isak venait de tomber des nues. Il ne sut pas comment réagir, sa respiration se coupa, il tenta d'inspirer mais cela n'eut pour effet que de lui faire étouffer un bruit de surprise, qui fit trembler Even. Et ce dernier semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de s'agiter. Comme si de petites convulsions lui traversaient le corps entier.  
     Le sang d'Isak ne fit qu'un tour. Even s'était blessé. Il ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances... Bien qu'il avait une idée, mais elle était encore trop insupportable pour qu'il ne l'accepte. Il ne savait pas non plus d'où venait ce sang. Il avait peur de voir le visage ravagé de son petit ami si il relevait la tête. Cette vision d'horreur imaginaire ne manqua pas de lui donner un vertige. Il tenta de se reprendre. Il devait le faire. Even ne pourrait pas le faire seul. Ni pour lui, ni pour tous les deux, il était seul contre les démons.  
\- Even calme toi tout va bien je suis là hé...  
     Il continua de lui répéter des mots qu'il voulait rassurant, la voix basse. Au final, ça le rassurait lui même un peu. Il essaya d'oublier le sang et ses peurs. Il frotta doucement les bras de son petit ami et approcha encore pour passer comme il put ses bras autour de lui. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos. Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas allumer la lumière. Even ne supporterait sûrement pas de voir ça, et lui non plus n'était pas prêt de toute façon. Il caressa délicatement son dos et ses cheveux.  
\- Bébé tout va bien shh... On va revenir au lit d'accord ? Tu vas t'allonger et on va trouver quelque chose.  
     Even secoua simplement la tête, tremblant de plus belle.  
\- Non quoi ? Tu veux pas retourner t'allonger ?  
     Nouveau signe négatif.  
\- Non... Alors tu veux rester ici ?  
     Even inspira d'une façon qui lui fit comprendre que non.  
\- On va... Je vais faire une cabane sur le lit ok ? Ne bouges pas je suis juste là promis je reviens tout de suite.  
     L'ainé gémit quand Isak se leva.  
\- Je me dépêche, essayes de... Compter dans ta tête ? Dans 50 je suis là, promis, ne t'arrêtes pas de compter.  
     Il posa ses chaussettes et fila en quatrième vitesse, récupérant tous les coussins possible pour faire un fort sur le lit. Il compta aussi dans sa tête pour être sûr, et puis ça l'empêchait de devenir fou. Il retourna vers son petit ami le plus vite possible, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement et retourna vers lui en essayant d'éviter le sang au sol.  
\- Voilà, tu vas te lever doucement, je te tiens regarde...  
     Il tira sur son bras, le plus fort possible parce qu'Even était si épuisé qu'il était presque un poids mort. Il finit néanmoins par le faire tenir debout, mais son petit ami tremblait toujours. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, il était toujours recroquevillé, comme un enfant apeuré et faible. Il comprit en voyant les taches rouges sur le tissus du pyjama, au niveau de ses cuisses. Il se mordit la lèvre et espéra qu'il n'y avait que ça. Enfin... C'était déjà bien assez. Il devrait trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet et de nettoyer ses plaies.  
     Il le tira plus qu'autre chose jusqu'au lit-cabane, les quelques pas lui semblaient déjà être une épreuve, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que c'était pour Even. Il déglutit et le fit asseoir.  
\- Voilà, tu vois ici tu es en sécurité. Je vais... Euh... Devoir t'enlever ton pantalon d'accord ? Il faut qu'on nettoie ça, tu es d'accord ?  
     L'ainé tremblait toujours incontrôlablement. Peut être que le réchauffer aiderait ? Il inspira.  
\- Alors écoutes on va faire comme ça : je vais t'enlever ton pantalon, partir chercher de quoi te soigner, revenir, te désinfecter ça. Et ensuite on va se mettre au chaud et en sécurité dans notre fort, et tu vas boire un peu de soupe avec moi, d'accord ? Tu vas voir ça va bien se passer.  
     Il essaya de lui retirer son bas de pyjama, heureusement son petit ami coopéra comme il pu. Il prit le vêtement avec lui.  
\- Ok, comptes jusqu'à 30 et je suis là, j'arrive.  
     Il ne savait pas si compter aidait, ni même si Even se prêtait au jeu. Il espérait juste que ça puisse marcher. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher le désinfectant et des compresses, jeta le pantalon dans un coin de la salle de bain, et puis prit une petite bassine d'eau chaude pour enlever le plus gros. Il rapporta tout ça le plus rapidement possible. Even était prostré contre le mur de la cabane.  
\- Ca va peut être piquer un peu, mais ça va aller hein ?  
     Il entreprit de passer un linge humide sur les cuisses d'Even, sentant se dernier se crisper sous ses doigts. Il se déconnecta de la réalité le temps de panser ses coupures. Comme si il ne se passait rien de spécial. Comme si les déchirures dans cette peau pâle qu'il pouvait entr'apercevoir avec le peu de luminosité de la pièce n'existaient pas vraiment. Il s'était complètement détaché du monde le temps de quelques minutes, pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par les tremblements, les plaies, et les petits gémissements étouffés d'Even.  
\- Je vais aller faire réchauffer la soupe, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?  
     L'ainé haussa les épaules, enfin c'est ce qu'Isak cru voir entre deux soubresauts.  Il se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir ? Autre chose à manger ?  
     Even secoua vaguement la tête et tira sur la manche du plus jeune.  
\- Tu veux que je sois avec toi ?  
     L'ainé hocha misérablement la tête, Isak tenta de se rassurer en disant qu'au moins, il pourrait peut être lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine. Il embrassa son front doucement et le fit reculer au fond de la cabane, dans le coin du mur rembourré de coussins.  
\- Voilà tu es en sécurité là. Il fait chaud, je vais venir des que la soupe aura réchauffé, on va manger un peu, et tu vas te reposer d'accord ? Et quand tu te réveilleras, ça ira mieux, promis.  
     Bon, peut être que promettre ce genre de chose n'était pas une bonne idée. Sûrement pas d'ailleurs. Mais il lui fallait de l'espoir. Cette phase dépressive ne durerait plus longtemps, il devait y croire.  
     Il se faufila par l'entrée et couru presque chercher le bol, qu'il remplit un peu plus histoire d'en avoir un peu pour deux, et attendit impatiemment devant le micro-ondes, comme si ce dernier était son sauveur.  
     Lorsque l'objet sonna, il s'empressa de prendre le bol, oubliant que ce dernier serait brûlant. Il inspira entre ses dents et prit un torchon pour mieux le saisir et remet la cuillère dedans. Il retourna sous la cabane improvisée en prenant garde à ne rien renverser.  
\- Voilà je suis là tu vois, je te lâche pas. Je suis là... Murmura t-il en s'installant contre lui.  
     Even se cala contre lui un peu brusquement, et le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre en tenant le bol. Par miracle la soupe ne déborda pas.  
     Il souffla sur une cuillerée et la tendit devant les lèvres de son petit ami qui sembla froncer le nez.  
\- C'est ta préférée. Juste un peu s'il te plait, ça fait des jours que tu n'as presque rien avalé. Si tu prends des forces ton corps ira mieux. Et si ton corps va mieux, ton esprit commencera à aller mieux aussi.  
     Il racontait probablement les plus grosses conneries du monde, mais il voulait vraiment que son petit ami avale quelque chose. Ce dernier finit par entrouvrir les lèvres pour le laisser y glisser la cuillère. Il bu à son rythme, c'est à dire très lentement, quelques cuillères les unes après les autres. Quand il refusait ou ne semblait pas encore prêt, Isak sirotait un peu aussi. Son estomac criait famine mais il était écœuré. Imaginer l'état qu'Even subissait empirait les choses.  
     L'ainé ne mangea pas beaucoup non plus ce jour là, mais Isak prit ça pour une petite victoire tout de même. Son estomac ne serait pas complètement vide pour dormir. Il finit le bol et se contorsionna pour le poser par terre avant de prendre Even dans ses bras et le couvrir d'attentions. Il caressa ses bras, ses cheveux, ses mains, son visage. Des gestes doux et attentifs aux réactions du plus vieux.  
     Even avait cessé de trembler. Il s'était aussi endormi peu après, blotti contre lui. Le plus jeune le garda contre lui un moment. Il était en vie. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin, si c'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Dans tous les cas, il était en vie, il avait mangé un peu, il avait arrêté de trembler. Il dormait. Il s'était réchauffé. Quelques petits détails positifs parmi la montagne de maux et démons. Mais ils vaincraient. Ensemble. Quoi qu'il en coûte.  
  
  
     Il resta là un moment, comme pour se ressourcer, avant de daigner aller jeter un oeil à l'état de la salle de bain. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'allumer la lumière de la petite pièce. Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il resta à hésiter entre ouvrir les yeux ou partir en courant et ignorer tout ça.  
     Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas demander à Even de cesser de nier si lui même le faisait. Il finit donc par oser ouvrir un oeil, puis l'autre. Le carrelage beige était taché de rouge aux pieds des toilettes, avec une traînée de sa chaussette. Une lame gisait sur le sol non loin de là. Il resta bêtement là, à observer la scène comme si il allait y trouver quelque chose. Mais rien. Rien d'autre que la maladie et la douleur ne se trouvaient là.  
     Il se mit à la tâche, nettoya le sol, mit tremper ses chaussettes et le pantalon de pyjama de son petit ami, jeta les compresses et l'eau croupie. Il récura de fond en comble la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une trace de cet épisode.  
     Il ferait plus attention, la prochaine fois.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Souffle Le Vent Du Nord

_Vendredi 13 avril_

 

     Il n'en pouvait plus.  
     Il n'en pouvait plus de cet appartement qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce plafond dont il connaissait toutes les imperfections. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces lumières tamisées et de ces bruits sourds. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces quatre murs qui l'étouffaient. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'attention permanente d'Isak. Il n'en pouvait plus de dormir. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser. Il n'en pouvait plus de broyer du noir.

  
     Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

  
     Alors quand Isak était parti prendre sa douche ce soir là, il était sorti.  
    Il avait bien pensé à laisser un mot, mais une fois qu'il avait enfin trouvé la motivation de se lever, sa seule préoccupation fut de sortir de là. Il avait tout juste mit des vêtements chauds et était sorti. C'est comme si l'espace d'un instant, son cerveau s'était éteint. Son corps s'était mit sur pilote automatique avec ce besoin de survivre encore un peu.

  
     Il avait marché un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention où il allait. Il aurait bien été incapable de dire quelles rues il avait emprunté. Il avait toujours cette impression de suffoquer, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il inspira maladroitement quand son cerveau décida de se reconnecter et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. Le froid le fit frissonner malgré les couches de vêtements, et il longea des yeux les lampadaires de la grande rue.  
     Il s'était arrêté à un croisement, et prit un instant pour analyser tout ça. Ça avait quelque chose de... bon ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il aurait pu décrire ça à quelqu'un. Peut être comme si on avait passé les dix derniers jours à essayer de le noyer alors qu'il en étant conscient, et que quelqu'un lui tendait soudainement une petite dose d'oxygène. Probablement pas assez pour survivre, mais ça sonnait comme une aide avant la fin.  
    Alors il tourna à droite et longea cette rue elle aussi, son esprit embrumé par le froid, la nuit, la lumière criarde des lampadaires, la solitude, et cette dose d'oxygène. Pour combien de temps ?  
    Il marcha encore un peu. Il ne croisa pas grand monde, quelques groupes d'ados, bouteilles à la main, un vieil homme probablement sans abris, un chien. Quelques voitures.

  
     Il arriva devant un parc et se dit qu'il pourrait peut être y trouver un banc, mais la grille était fermée alors il posa ses mains couvertes par ses gants sur les barreaux gelés. Il resta là un moment à contempler l'intérieur sombre du parc. Il n'y voyait qu'à une dizaine de mètres, difficilement plus loin. Son souffle régulier se transformait en petit nuage de vapeur. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte du temps qu'il avait passé là, planté contre cette grille, le regard dans le vide et l'esprit vagabond.  
     C'est un éclat de rire qui le fit revenir de nouveau sur terre. Il tourna gauchement son corps dans sa direction et leva les yeux dans sa direction. Un couple traversait la rue, et l'homme semblait raconter une blague à la femme. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien vieux, peut être un peu moins que la trentaine. Il n'en savait rien pour tout dire, il ne savait jamais estimer l'âge des gens, et cela lui semblait trop compliqué à cet instant.  
     Cependant, cela le fit réagir un peu et il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, il n'avait même plus envie de partir d'ici. Marcher encore lui semblait à nouveau insurmontable.  
     Sa main droite heurta quelque chose dans sa poche, et il la retira avec difficulté pour trouver son téléphone. Il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir prit. Il soupira un peu et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que l'écran ne s'allume, dévoilant un bon nombre d'appels et de messages d'Isak principalement. Il mit un long instant sans réagir, en fait il ne bougea à nouveau que lorsque l'écran s'éteignit de nouveau. Il inspira un peu et jeta un oeil plus approfondi dans les messages. Isak lui en avait envoyé une bonne dizaine, il en avait deux de Magnus, de Jonas, et un de Mahdi. Un autre de Eskild et, à sa grande surprise, plusieurs de Linn. Après réflexion il n'était pas si surprit que ça.  
     Il ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau. Il avait encore fait peur à tout le monde. Il avait à nouveau déconné. Il allait à nouveau s'en vouloir. Son temps de liberté conditionnelle était déjà écoulé.  
     Il lui fallut encore un moment avant d'appuyer sur le nom d'Isak pour l'appeler, et ce dernier répondit si vite qu'il ne sut même pas quoi lui dire.  
\- Even !  
     Il inspira un peu, il ne savait même pas si entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien ou le plongeait à nouveau dans cet état qu'il détestait tant.  
\- Oh mon dieu ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Tout va bien ? Tu es où ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Ça va ?  
     Il ferma les yeux et déglutit, il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas parlé. Il n'était même pas sûr de toujours savoir comment faire. Il n'était pas non plus sûr d'avoir envie. A l'autre bout du fil, Isak sembla se détendre un peu. Il pouvait entendre son soulagement et son inquiétude d'ici.  
\- Je veux dire...  
     Isak poussa un soupir et un bruit de matelas se fit entendre en fond.  
\- Désolé je sais que je m'inquiète trop, je suis content que tu appelles... Tu... Si... Si tu veux encore un peu de temps je...  
     Un autre silence, Even pouvait sentir le malaise d'Isak, et il s'en voulait d'en être la cause. Alors il finit par trouver la force de lui répondre.  
\- J'ai juste marché.  
     Sa voix sonna étrangement rauque et éraillée. Isak lui laissa le temps dont il eut besoin pour continuer, et même si il sentait qu'il avait très envie de réagir, il lui fut reconnaissant d'attendre qu'il finisse.  
\- Et je sais pas trop où je suis mais... Il inspira. Ça va.  
     Ces deux derniers mots... Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Tout le monde disait ça, même quand ça n'allait pas. Il ne savait même plus si il allait bien ou non. Il était juste entre les deux, et le néant l'attirait dangereusement.  
\- Tu veux que je vienne ? Ou rentrer ?  
\- Je sais pas trop comment je suis venu... Je crois pas être déjà venu là.  
\- Tu peux me donner l'adresse ?  
     Even inspira un peu et l'effort de se tourner pour chercher un nom de rue lui paru surhumain. Il finit par trouver le nom du parc qu'il donna à Isak. Ce dernier s'empressa de rechercher ça sur internet.  
\- Tu es à deux pas de chez Magnus, je peux lui demander de venir te chercher... Enfin si tu veux ?  
     L'information mit un moment à passer par toutes les étapes de compréhension et il fixa ses pieds, perdu.  
\- Ok.  
\- Je l'appelle tout de suite, tu restes là d'accord ?  
     Il eut un rictus un peu triste. Il n'aurait pas pu bouger de toute façon.  
\- Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps. Promis, je suis là des que je peux.  
     Il hocha la tête, oubliant qu'Isak ne verrait pas ça, mais ce dernier raccrocha au bout d'un moment. Alors il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

 

     Le temps lui paru extraordinairement long avant qu'il ne voit apparaître un visage familier.  
     Magnus attrapa son bras doucement, mais fermement tout de même.  
\- Allez, il pèle restons pas là.  
     Les premiers pas lui parurent être une torture, ses pieds n'étaient plus coordonnés, et plus il se concentrait dessus, plus il était frustré, plus il se sentait mal. Il aurait préféré qu'on le laisse là jusqu'à la mort, au final.  
     Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une deuxième personne se trouvait là, et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'on attrapa son autre bras. Il leva difficilement les yeux pour croiser un regard compréhensif. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, il était presque sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue.  
\- Je suis Live, la mère de Magnus.  
     Il cligna des yeux et la fixa un moment. Elle lui sourit, elle avait quelque chose de rassurant.  
\- Je suis comme toi. Expliqua t'elle.  
\- Folle ? Fut le seul mot qui voulu bien sortir de sa bouche.  
\- Je ne suis pas folle, tu ne l'es pas non plus. Tu peux vivre, c'est difficile, mais tu peux. Il faut y croire. Accroche toi à ceux que tu aimes et fais toi aider. Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre, tu peux y arriver.  
     Il hésita un peu. Cela sonnait à la fois comme une nouvelle dose d'oxygène et d'un autre côté, c'était comme si tout le poids sur ses épaules l'avait achevé.  
\- Je veux pas être comme ça. Marmonna-t'il.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Alors vois les côtés positifs : tu es jeune, tu vis dans un pays qui prends en compte ta maladie, tu es actif socialement, tu as des gens sur qui tu peux compter. Tu peux recevoir de l'aide. Il faut que tu acceptes et que tu ailles de l'avant. Je sais que c'est difficile mais si tu ne fais pas ça rapidement, ce sera pire ensuite. Ne laisse pas cette maladie gagner. Tu es assez fort pour montrer qui est le patron. Tu dois accepter de cohabiter avec elle, mais tu ne dois pas la laisser te contrôler. Si ça arrive, bats toi encore plus fort, parce que c'est toi, et toi seul, qui peut décider d'accepter de la reconnaître et de la comprendre. Les autres peuvent t'aider, il y a des professionnels pour ça. Mais c'est malheureusement à toi de faire le plus gros. Si j'ai une famille, un fils, des amis, tu peux avoir cette chance aussi. Ça ne change pas qui tu es, ni ta valeur.  
     Il inspira vivement. Ce fut presque douloureux. Il la regarda encore dans les yeux, et elle ne dit rien de plus mais cela sembla encore plus véridique que ce qu'elle avait pu dire oralement. Il eut envie de pleurer. Ou de mourir. Ou peut être de suivre son conseil. Il était soudainement épuisé et vide, le vent glacé, mordant sa peau découverte. Gelant ses os sur place. Il se mit à grelotter.  
     Les yeux de Live quittèrent son regard pour rencontrer ceux de son fils, énonçant un silencieux "allons-y". Alors ils reprirent la route, soutenant Even autant qu'il leur était possible.  
     Ils ouvraient à peine la porte d'entrée lorsqu'Isak arriva, essoufflé et le visage rougi par le froid et l'effort. Il manqua de se laisser aller lorsqu'il vit enfin Even, sur le pas de la porte. Live et Magnus s'écartèrent un peu pour le laisser approcher, et Isak oublia complètement la règle du 'demander avant de toucher si je suis en dépression'. Il tira immédiatement Even dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, glissant son nez dans son cou.  
     Even se laissa faire, il était toujours en état de choc après ce que Live lui avait dit. Il se laissa simplement aller contre ce corps chaud et laissa couler quelques larmes.  
\- Allez, ne restez pas là, rentrez au chaud maintenant. On va faire des chocolats chauds et vous allez finir la nuit ici.

  
     Isak poussa gentiment son petit ami à l'intérieur et l'installa sur ses genoux sur le fauteuil. Il lui retira son blouson, son écharpe et ses gants, ainsi que ses chaussures, et le garda contre lui. Ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux de son ainé et il les caressa en essayant d'être apaisant.  
\- Tu aurais pu geler sur place, il fait vraiment froid ces dernières nuits...  
     Isak accueillit le chocolat chaud avec reconnaissance, mais Even refusa sa tasse dans un premier temps. Il finit par boire seulement quelques petites gorgées dans celle de son petit ami avant de se blottir contre lui et fermer les yeux. Il avait moins froid, le son des battements de coeur d'Isak lui rappelaient qu'il était toujours en vie. En cet instant, une lueur d'espoir parcourut son corps entier, mais elle ne fut que de courte durée. Néanmoins, elle lui permit de respirer le temps de quelques secondes.  
     Il sombra dans le sommeil quelque part entre une discussion et un bruissement de couverture.


End file.
